


Good Manners

by Ranementality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranementality/pseuds/Ranementality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8.19 Dean muses over the fact that Cas beating the shit out of him might actually be the last time he sees the angel. Short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Manners

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me. I was drunk when I wrote this.

Dean wasn’t able to say goodbye.

Cas had just left with the angel tablet, vowing silently to protect it from everyone, including his favorite hunter. As Dean replayed this vow in his mind, he suddenly realized that it may be the last time he would see the angel. 

He swore.

He had to admit that the angel was right; there was more of a chance of losing the tablet if Cas reunited with them. As the Winchesters, too dangerous didn't even begin to cover it: everyone they come in contact with always had to suffer a tragedy. Or tragedies. 

He shook.

But damn it, he missed Castiel. He have been gone for so long, perhaps not physically, that even when he had come back from purgatory, or from the fucking leviathans mishap, all Dean could feel was the growing gap between them. True that Naomi had been behind it in some ways, but it didn't erase the fact that the profound bond they had… just before everything went down to hell… isn’t just as profound anymore. 

He backtracked. 

He knew why the connection was broken. Why Castiel, ever after being subjected to Naomi's influence for months, was never able to lay Dean to waste. He knew something was still there, after everything that’s happened. Even as he took the angel for granted, persisting that his problems were more important than the civil war in heaven, deep inside he knew, Castiel never gave up on him.

He smiled.

And then prayed to his angel.

_“Dear Castiel, see you soon.”_

Because it was good manners to exact the same treatment as he had been treated—and that meant that he wasn't going to give up on his angel either.


End file.
